


My Greatest Collection (Whiplash)

by thiccjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Korean Characters, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjae/pseuds/thiccjae
Summary: Taeyong is the leader of the Korean Mafia and Yoonoh is his personal pianist.





	My Greatest Collection (Whiplash)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new work which is completely different from what I've written throughout the years of being a kpop fan and it's inspired by 50 Shades of Grey & Whiplash (Taeyong boi whatchu doin'). I hope you enjoy (I know y'all are as thirsty as me ;)

Yoonoh’s long, slender, white fingers filled with calluses, softly weighted down on the delicate white keyboards of the piano sitting in the middle of the spacious living room, right under the shining chandelier. The intensity of the melody started to build up after almost a minute. It was the peak of the song, the climax which would still sound too gentle, too welcoming, too sweet for the ears of an untrained person. However, to Yoonoh it sounded like war erupted around him in the quiet room because of the sound of the violin that was playing in his mind, accompanying the notes of the piano and giving life to his emotions. His eyes were closed as he pressed on the keys, gently moving his fingers all over the surface. The road was clear, with some ups and downs he could clearly see. However, there were no obstacles and no deviances, at least none that he could notice.

Skinny fingers brushed on the black material against his back, starting from the nape of his neck and down to the vertebral column. Yoonoh arched his waist, which made his behind look twice bigger and rounder, and pushed his head back; a sigh of content escaping his lips. The electricity moved in branches to every cell of his body, making him squirm and giggle lightly. The fingers returned, the palm now wrapped around the front neck while the male’s chest neared his back. Yoonoh leaned backwards while the other held the weight of his head on his chest as he leaned down to plant a kiss on top of his head.

“Did you miss me… Yoonoh?” Taeyong’s deep, husky voice reminded the younger male of reality. His eyes snapped open and met with the black colored orbs of a perfectly drawn human by the hands of God. From upside down, Yoonoh studied every facial feature of the man. From the prominent jawline, to his rosy lips, to the tall nose and hair covered forehead.

“Like crazy.” he could only whisper hot fire from his mouth that longed to taste him. The passion that burned inside of him, especially on the tip of his pink cock prevented him from constricting the desire and need flowing in his bloodstream.

“I’m back, baby.” Taeyong smirked at the view of Yoonoh’s neck covered by his hand, the heaving of his chest and the appearance of a bulge. “Sit up.”

Taeyong was always dominant from the first moment their eyes met. The mysterious aura emitted from the slender figure and black hair of an average tall guy wearing all black, including his glasses, as he held a glass of white wine on one hand fancily, lured Yoonoh into the abyss that was Taeyong. He knew. He was well aware of the future involving one of the greatest, heartless assassins belonging to the strongest mafia organization of South Korea. Once falling in, there’s no ladder to help you find your way back up and see the light of the Sun. Taeyong knew only the Moon, the stars and the darkness of the sky.

Yoonoh digged and digged to find the treasure that held Taeyong’s secret. Why was he sexually attracted to a man when different chicks entered and left his room every day and night? Why did Taeyong want him to share the same house with the leader of the mafia and stop pursuing his career just to play the piano for this empty human every night? Why couldn’t he let Yoonoh look at his body and touch him?

Taeyong sat on the piano seat, grabbing Yoonoh by the hips and making him turn around. He looked up from his lashes, lips slowly stretching to form a genuine smile before turning into a half smirk and pulling the younger male by the collar of his shirt. “Sit on me, babe.” Yoonoh spread his legs on both sides and positioned his butt to rest on Taeyong’s bulge. The hardness against his ass made him bite his lip, a failed attempt to hide his excitement. If he hadn’t known Taeyong’s sexual desire, he would think the man was going to take it slow; from gently opening the shirt’s buttons to slowly letting it fall on the floor while lightly marking his chest and shoulders. This was, maybe, a dream Yoonoh would’ve liked to occur only once, however, Taeyong’s soft lips hungrily colliding with his own in a way that absorbed all the amount of oxygen off of his soul made him change his mind. He was intoxicated by the smell and taste of black coffee on Taeyong’s pink tongue who allowed Yoonoh to take dominance and suck it like his life depended on that action. He did not need a gentle version of the demon himself.

Yoonoh’s shirt was ripped open by Taeyong’s scarred hands who tugged on the black material tightly. The buttons flew in every direction together with the pieces of unuseful clothing that were forcefully thrown away. They are a big obstacle and a shame to be worn, thought Taeyong. Yoonoh’s fit upper body was finally set free in front of the mafia leader who earned an exclusive view of his chest, nipples and slowly forming abs. He did not have to spend days and nights imagining how much Yoonoh’s body had changed in a span of one month. It was there, a blank canvas for him to paint with every part of his body serving as brushes and his desire playing the role of paint. Like a hungry beast, Taeyong threw himself at the prey. He bit and tugged his lower lip, sucked on the sensitive spot on Yoonoh’s neck right under his earlobe and licked his clavicles. The wet tongue never forgot to soothe the skin after every sinful bite on his glistening skin.

Moans and gasps filled the room as Yoonoh rolled his hips on top of Taeyong, begging for the friction to help him resist longer and maybe find relief. The latter bit his lower lip as he stared up at the man who moaned out loud for him, just for him. “Get up.” Taeyong groaned as Yoonoh’s breath hitched in his throat. He gulped and quickly removed his weight off of the man whose bulge looked painfully big. “Bend over.” he commanded after they moved to the back of the closed grand piano. “Take your clothes off. I want to see you naked and ready in front of me when I turn back.”

Yoonoh could only nod as he waited, half of his body touching the coldness of the black surface under him, making his nipples and dick get more erected. He was oozing precum and though his hands itched to rub the skin and prominent vein of his pink cock, he had to wait for Taeyong’s return. He had to show his earnest loyalty.

When Taeyong entered the space that smelt like sex and strong colognes, he was greeted by Yoonoh’s moans and whines as he tried his best to hold himself back. This made him laugh sincerely, even call him cute, which never ever happened in the time period of a year from the first time they met until now. Yoonoh quickly turned his head to the side in an attempt to steal a glance at the nakedness of Taeyong’s skin shining with melanin, only to be awarded with the feeling of leather against his thighs and a loud moan obligated to run away from his throat. “Don’t move!” his voice was low and demanding, the amusement clear in his tone. Yoonoh placed his hands back on the surface, forgetting the need to rub the pink surface of his skin. “You are my professional model,” Taeyong breathed as he whipped his ass, this time more forcefully. “One of my greatest collections.” he moaned after Yoonoh, unable to hide the exciting pain he felt in his dick as he watched the man barely keeping himself on his feet with his rock hard cock in between. “When I work, I measure you in centimeters.” he whipped once again, letting the stick fall on the floor together with him who fell on his knees. “Humans were born naked. It’s a sin for them to cover themselves in clothes.” he moaned at the sight of Yoonoh’s smooth hairless ass in front of him as he caressed the skin, sucked and licked on the red spots which were his own masterpiece. Placing both of his hands on either cheek, he spread them apart and stuck his tongue out to give his pink hole a lick. Humming, he tried again, repeatedly following the same action until he started sucking and entering a saliva coated finger inside. Yoonoh’s head was spinning in the clouds of ecstasy as he chanted Taeyong’s name like a mantra.

“Yea, moan for me babe. Show how fucking talented you are.” he growled, moving a hand away to pump his own hungry dick.

“Let me suck your cock.” Yoonoh turned around and sat on the floor, pushing behind the man who was taken by surprise. His already big eyes widened in size as he looked at the younger male in admiration whilst supporting his weight on his elbows. Taeyong looked down at Yoonoh who positioned himself between his legs as he lied on the shiny floor. The latter shyly stretched his hand and grabbed the rock hard cock of the person who pushed his head back and moaned shamelessly. This boosted his confidence level to the point that Yoonoh smirked and decided to show that it wasn’t only Taeyong who had him wrapped around his little finger, but he had control over Taeyong as well. Slowly, he ran his hand over his shaft, rubbing the tip every time he reached the head. Taeyong thrust his hips into Yoonoh’s hand as he gave him a handjob. The pleasure was unbearable for both of them who took it too slow for the current tension. Yoonoh lowered his head and stuck his wet tongue out to give the tip of his cock a lick, which sent Taeyong’s brain crazy. After wrapping his lips around him and taking him inside his mouth, he used his hands to pleasure the rest he couldn’t fit in. He rhythmically bobbed his head up and down his length, choking on the sudden uncontrolled thrusts of the excited man. When Yoonoh felt his member throb on his tongue, he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting him to the tip.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” Taeyong breathed fast and uncontrollably while Yoonoh tried to catch his breath, only to get it taken away from him again. Their soft lips felt so good against each other, sending more electricity down their sweat covered bodies.

“Fuck me, Taeyong. Please.” Yoonoh leaned over to kiss Taeyong whose shirt wasn’t taken off. He moved his hands to the hem of the fabric, hoping that Taeyong would allow to touch him, like he didn’t complain about the fellatio. His hands were slapped away with force as Taeyong backed away. 

“I told you not to ever try touching me.” he quickly withdrew his hands, tears of hurt and fear blurring his vision. Yoonoh stood up and grabbed his clothes, ready to wear his briefs and jeans when Taeyong turned him around and kissed him passionately, tugging on the lower lip and asking for permission by licking his way inside. Yoonoh let him in as his clothes fell on the floor but his hands stood on the back. “Undress me.”

“Taeyong?” he looked back and forth between his eyes and lips. “Are you sure?”

Yoonoh’s hands tugged on the shirt's hem again as he bit his lower lip, looking back at Taeyong in case he had changed his mind. The older male was looking back at him, trust and lust clouding his view. Once he slowly removed the material away from his skin, Yoonoh was met with fresh, old cuts and wounds that were deeper than Taeyong’s secrets. He looked up again to see the head of the person he loved lowered as he bit down his on his lip. Yoonoh placed his hand on his chest slowly, avoiding where he thought would hurt and Taeyong looked up again. He waited for a shout, however the mafia leader remained calm as he breathed deeply, trying to control any type of emotion that was patiently waiting to erupt like a volcano. The mood became somber, both of them almost forgetting the heat they went through a couple of minutes ealier.

“Taeyong?” he asked for permission as he stared at Taeyong’s red, fresh scars, denying the need to add any more words to the basket of requests as he knew fully well that he would understand without Yoonoh having to explain himself.

“Go on.” Taeyong expected him to run his fingers on his slightly open, cured wounds, only to end up shocked at the feeling of a warm, wet muscle making contact with the vertical cut on his right chest. He opened his once tightly shut eyes to gasp at Yoonoh who was crouching down and licking every part of his chest. His tongue traveled to Taeyong’s erected nipples, nibbling and sucking on the left one like a newborn baby, teasing the right one with his free hand while he used the other limb to pump the erected cock of the person he was sure he had fallen in love with.

Yoonoh knew the difference between love and eros. He knew what it was like to completely give yourself to someone and what becoming obsessed felt like. With Taeyong, it was different. He wanted Taeyong for himself and he knew he belonged to him. They both shared the same ideas on everything and though Yoonoh was jealous of watching Taeyong giving permission for random women to throw themselves at him, when they sat down on the couch, watched and discussed movies while waiting for the sunrise, he could feel the change in the atmosphere and his aura. Taeyong was a kindhearted man who loved to be nice to people who were nice to him. A person who would rather wear Zara than Gucci, who would use glasses instead of lenses, not fearing to be called a blind nerd -though who of his maids would dare to call him that-. He respected diverse opinions just as much as he respected Yoonoh when he said “no”. Taeyong never forced him, he only suggested.

Looking at the man in front of him covered in painful scars that were not made accidentally or at least by him, awakened Yoonoh’s furiosity. “Fuck me, Taeyong. I’m all yours!”

He only needed those six words to activate the beast inside of him again. That one moment he felt like he had submerged in a fluffy cotton sea felt like it had been set on fire once again. Making sure not to cause any harm to Yoonoh, he picked him up bridal style and placed him on top of the piano, spread his legs apart and placed himself in between while kissing him all along. He nibbled and sucked on Yoonoh’s smooth skin, never forgetting to give equal attention to his chest. He ran his hands all over his body, hearing him moan lightly from his touch. Remembering how neglected Yoonoh’s dick must feel like, he made sure to grip it with his free hand and move his hand up and down, slowly flicking the wrist to give him another sensation. Yoonoh couldn’t help but beg for mercy, asking Taeyong to be inside him as soon as possible.

After grabbing the lotion behind Yoonoh and making their chests touch while the latter inhaled his scent, Taeyong applied a decent amount on his hand. “Do you need me to finger you?” his voice came out hoarse, making Yoonoh moan in Taeyong’s mouth after trying to kiss him.

“No.” he whispered as he bit his lower lip. He lied back on the surface, holding his body’s weight on his elbows as he looked and waited for Taeyong to fully coat himself. “You look so hot with your dick in your hands.”

“I’ll look extra hotter when I’ll be inside you. Wait and see.” Taeyong laughed, catching Yoonoh by surprise. It wasn’t the first time he tried to joke around, but it surely was rare.

“Fuck!” the submissive man threw his head back, a series of grunts and profanities left his puffy lips as Taeyong slowly went it, lost control and started thrusting inside him inhumanly.

“You feel so good!” He moved his leg muscles, digging in deep and at the angle Yoonoh preferred the most. Every time they indulged in sexual activities, Yoonoh could understand the screams and moans from the unknown number of women who entered his room. Taeyong knew how to control his hips and muscles in the best way possible, making him a truly professional fucker. If that even exists.

Yoonoh turned his head to the right, noticing a shocked maid at the door who quickly turned on her heels and walked away from the terrifying sight. He laughed a bit, only to end up screaming for Taeyong who demanded his attention. He loved it when Yoonoh moaned his name and told him how good he felt, yet when he wasn’t able to form proper words and sentences anymore, that’s when he had a confidence booster. It felt like he was winning an award no one else could ever achieve.

“Tae-” he screamed, the voice getting muffled by Taeyong’s french kisses.

“Cum for me, babe.” the dominant male helped Yoonoh near his release by giving his member a hand. A few seconds later, ropes of white covered a part of his chest and stomach as he moaned and held onto Taeyong’s arms for dear life.

“F-fuck!” Taeyong felt out of breath after praising his “good boy” and reached for his own high. It felt like the best orgasm he’d ever had after pulling out of Yoonoh and cumming on his beautiful already coated skin. Both of them sighed in unison, giggling at each other when they made eye contact. “Let’s take a shower.”

“I’m too tired!” Yoonoh whined as he tried to sit up.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style again, taking him to the bathroom for the shower that awaited them. They hopped in and took turns to stay under the warm running water. Yoonoh helped to scrub Taeyong’s back while the latter would turn around and shampoo his hair.

“Ah!” Yoonoh moaned in shock when he felt Taeyong’s hand on his still sensitive cock.

“Wanna go for another ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first time writing smut but this one is completely different from what I've tried before. I'm not good at it, but, I hope you enjoyed it? Make sure to drink a lot of water and keep your thirst quenched during these hot summer days ;))) If anyone's confused, I used Jaehyun's real name here which is Yoonoh!


End file.
